


Midnight Kiss

by Newdarklord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: A Midnight kiss at a ball is not what Mr. Scamander expected.





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ChampagneandCountdowns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ChampagneandCountdowns) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> The annual Ministry of Magic New Years Masquerade Ball and what happens at midnight when too much champagne has been drank.

Sebastian Scamander loved to party - he especially loved New year's parties. This year, the students of Hogwarts were invited to the Ministry’s masquerade ball and he couldn't be more excited. Of course, the Ministry only invited them all to say thank you for their part in the war, but at least they were invited.  
Sebastian couldn't wait to get started on his mask for the soiree, and went to find his sister, Seraphina, to see if she would help. He knew she would be with Emerald and Ruby - the four of them had been inseparable since they met on the train their first year. Ruby, having fallen in love with Seraphina’s pet Koala, shared a bond over their mutual love of muggle animals. Of course, they also fawned over Smaug Sebastian's pet Niffler. In addition, their bond only grew with their common interests with fashion and who their favorite designers were.  
As expected, he found all three girls sitting in the courtyard at one of the round tables. Sebastian came and sat next to his sister, who stopped laughing suddenly as he sat down.  
“What are you three laughing at?” He asked as he stole a grape off one of their plates and popped it into his mouth.  
“Nothing,” answered Ruby with a grin. “Just girl talk.”  
“So, any idea who you’re going to ask to the ball?” Chimed in Emerald changing the subject.  
“I’m going alone. The only person I would want to go with most likely doesn’t know I exist.” Sebastian peered over at another table, his eyes locked on a brown headed boy. The three girls didn't have to look up to know who he was staring at – they already knew.  
“Why don’t you just ask him?” asked Seraphina calmly. “You never know. He might actually say yes.”  
“He’s a seventh year. Why would he want to go with a sixth year?” Sebastian’s eyes dulled as he spoke, a sad expression on his face.  
“Maybe. I mean, naturally. He would never go with a sixth year,” teased Ruby sitting across the table. She was staring off behind Sebastian with a growing grin.  
“Yeah, so don’t look now, because he wouldn’t be heading this way right now,” Emerald added pointing.  
Sebastian looked up to see the brown-haired boy walking straight towards their table. He tried to get up to flee from embarrassment – had he stared too long?  
“Hi, Orion. To what do we owe this pleasure?” asked Ruby knowingly, arching an eyebrow.  
“Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Sebastian.” Orion answered, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s.  
“Sure, you can! We were all just leaving,” said Seraphina with a wink, and with that his sister and friends got up and left the two Slytherin boys alone.  
Sebastian looked up and made eye contact with Orion again, who was smiling as he sat down next to him. Sebastian blushed as their arms made the lightest of touches.  
“You going to the ball?” Asked Orion.  
“Um.. yeah planning on it,” Sebastian answered, looking down at the table top.  
“Are you going with anyone?” Orion scooted closer.  
“No, why do you ask?” Sebastian answered a little shyly.  
Orion smiled, “Well I was wondering if you would like to maybe go with me?” He took Sebastian’s hand into his. Sebastian blushed as he felt Orion’s touch and grew redder at the feel of his lips on his flesh, a chaste kiss on his hand.  
“Me? You want to go with me?” Sebastian was in disbelief.  
“Of course. You’re smart, kind – not to mention extremely cute. I have had a thing for you since your first year. I just never knew how to tell you until now.” Orion smiled at the blushing Sebastian. “Then I get a mysterious note telling me just to ask you, so I thought this was a perfect opportunity.”  
“I’d love to go with you!” he said overenthusiastically looking up at Orion and placing a kiss on his cheek before getting up for the table with newfound confidence. “Pick me up at six?”  
“Sure thing,” Orion answered smiling as Sebastian walked away. 

The day of the ball.  
The day of the ball arrived, and Sebastian and his friends were all getting ready, trying to find masks and the perfect outfits. Emerald picked a sapphire blue dress, Ruby an onyx dress, Seraphina picked a turquoise dress and Sebastian picked a dark green tux. When they all had their outfits, they went to Hogsmeade to find the perfect mask to match. When they all found their mask, they went back to their rooms to wait for their dates. At six o’clock sharp Orion showed up to Sebastian’s room wearing a ruby red tux and a black and white mask. Orion takes in the site of Sebastian in his dark green tux and his black mask.  
“Is my handsome prince ready?” Orion said reaching out and taking Sebastian’s hand and placing a kiss on his check.  
Sebastian blushed and let Orion lead him out of the Slytherin common room and to the carriage that will take them to the ball. When they arrived, Ruby, Emerald, and Seraphina took their dates and left Sebastian and Orion alone. Music started to play and couples went out onto the dance floor.  
“Would you like to dance?” Orion asked. Sebastian nodded and Orion led him to the dance floor. As the two began to dance they drew closer together. They danced for what seemed like hours before heading out to the garden to get some privacy. When they reached the garden, Orion pulled Sebastian towards a water fall and sat down on a nearby bench.  
They sat and just talked - about life and what they wanted to happen after graduating. Then Orion got a little serious and took Sebastian’s hand.  
“Would you, Sebastian Scamander, make me the happiest man and be my boyfriend?” Orion said pulling out a family ring.  
“Orion Malfoy, I would be honored to be your boyfriend,” Sebastian let Orion slip the ring on his finger.  
“With this ring, I promise to be loyal and to never leave you and to one day make you my husband.” Orion said  
“By accepting this ring, I promise to be loyal and to never leave you and to one day marry you.” Answered Sebastian, reciting the last part of the promise ceremony. Both boys celebrating by drinking way to much Champagne.  
The two boys walked back to the party just as the countdown was starting.  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Orion and Sebastian turned and smiled at one another, coming closer to each other.  
Two  
One  
At the stroke of midnight, Orion and Sebastian shared a passionate kiss, unaware of the cheering sounds around them.


End file.
